Wartownik
by Grosse Geheimnis
Summary: Murasakibara dostaje tygodniowy zakaz na jedzenie słodyczy. Kuroko zostaje wyznaczony przez samego kapitana do pilnowania w tej kwestii Atsushiego. Co wyjdzie z takiego połączenia? MuraKuro, śladowe ilości AkaKise.


**Opowiadanie napisane ze specjalną dedykacją ****dla Kairy i Feliksa.~**

_**Wartownik**_

- Murasakibara-kun proszę zostaw tego batonika.

Musiałem stanąć na palcach, a i tak ledwo udało mi się wyrwać z rąk sporo wyższego od siebie rówieśnika wszystkie słodycze jakie przyciskał do siebie z taką siłą, że można było pomyśleć iż zabranie mu ich skończy momentalnie jego żywot. Było wręcz przeciwnie, zabranie ich mogło mu ten żywot uratować. Od kilku dni narzekał na cholerny ból zęba, aż w końcu Akashi-kun został tak wyprowadzony z równowagi, że postraszył go nożyczkami grożąc że jeśli nie pójdzie do dentysty osobiście poucina mu wszelkie zwisające części ciała. Oczywiście musiała zostać wyznaczona osoba, jaka miała iść tam z nim pilnując, żeby od czasu treningu aż do dentysty nie podjadał niczego co mogłoby zagrozić jego zgryzowi. Padło na mnie, do teraz nie wiem jakim cudem Akashi wybrał właśnie mnie. Podobno miał do załatwienia jakieś „ważne sprawy", które jak się później okazało miały na nazwisko Kise i dotyczyły zapewne dogłębnego zbadania jego wnętrza. Cała drużyna wiedziała o tym, że blondyna i kapitana łączą jakieś stosunki, ale wszyscy w obawie przed oberwaniem nożyczkami skrywali się ze znajomością tej tajemnicy. Z kolei o tym co łączyło mnie z Murasakibarą-kunem nie wiedział nikt. Owszem Kise-kun podejrzewał coś jak zwykle uważając, że jego wykrywacz miłości jaki miał wbudowany w ciało nigdy nie zawodził, jednak kiedy wraz z Murasakibarą milczałem jak zaklęty przez około miesiąc i on odpuścił, wiedząc doskonale że zupełnie nic ode mnie nie wyciągnie.

- Kuro-chin, nic się chyba nie stanie jeśli zjem jednego batonika daj mi go. – bez trudu objął mnie podnosząc do góry zupełnie nie przejmując się obserwującymi nas ludźmi.

- Murasakibara-kun proszę postaw mnie na ziemię, bo zachłysnę się powietrzem. Pogoda na górze też mnie nie interesuje, a słodyczy nie dostaniesz na pewno do czasu wyjścia z gabinetu dentysty, a kto wie może ten zabroni jeść Ci je o wiele dłużej. – na mojej twarzy pojawił się rozczulający uśmiech. Można powiedzieć, że czułem się teraz trochę jak taki sadysta…

* * *

- Kuro-chin błagam tylko nie maibou – rzucił się prawie na mnie wyciągając ręce po słodycze jakie właśnie po kolei jeden za drugim lądowały w koszu. To naprawdę nadzwyczajny przypadek, bo nawet ja jeśli bym coś uwielbiał, a czułbym ból zęba nie miałbym ochoty tego jeść, a on? Zapuchnięty policzek zakaz na najbliższy tydzień na słodycze, prawie zwija się z bólu jednak łakoci nie odmówi. Z trudem, ale jakoś odepchnąłem go od siebie wrzucając ostatnie opakowanie do śmieci i związując worek, wynosząc go szybko do wielkiego kontenera przed domem w akcie desperacji mógł w końcu wyciągnąć to wszystko ze śmietnika. Fioletowo-włosy był tym faktem załamany obawiałem się w pewnych chwilach, że weźmie jakiś sznur i zacznie mi się wieszać, jednak całe szczęście nie doszło do takich ekscesów. Wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy oznajmiłem obojętnym jak zawsze głosem, że jako osoba pilnująca go muszę przez tydzień u niego nocować od razu się rozweselił i jakoś przestał dokuczać mu zupełny brak słodyczy. Za to w odwecie nie dał mi spać pół nocy postanawiając zagospodarować ten czas na robienie rzeczy jakie o tych porach robią pary.

Oczywiście kolejnego dnia na treningu zaraz na wejściu poinformowałem kapitana o zakazie jedzenia przez Murasakibarę słodyczy, jaki to fioletowo-włosy próbował bezczelnie złamać przemycając jakąś czekoladę. Moja warta jednak w Sali gimnastycznej kończyła się, tutaj przejmował ją sam Akashi jaki zareagował w tak szybkim tempie jakiego mógłby pozazdrościć mu niejeden ninja rzucając nożyczkami jakie trafiły w ścianę.

- Atsushi jeśli Ci życie miłe odłóż natychmiast tą czekoladę prosto do śmietnika. – chłodny głos kapitana rozszedł się po całej Sali gimnastycznej, jednak co czasami naprawdę mnie zaskakiwało ten ponad dwumetrowy facet niczym posłuszny piesek słuchał się niższego o ponad 30 centymetrów chłopaka. Akashi-kun musiał mnie tego nauczyć.

- Akashicchi nie jest dzisiaj w najlepszym nastroju, więc lepiej go nie denerwować Murasakibaracchi – Kise rzucił w jego stronę beztrosko nie myśląc nad słowami i nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że za chwilę może mu się porządnie dostać. Mu, albo jego tyłkowi, bo do teraz nie wiedzieliśmy w jaki sposób Akashi-kun karze blond modela.

- Skoro nie jest dzisiaj w najlepszym humorze nie powinieneś go denerwować Kise-kun.

Spojrzałem na niego błękitnymi tęczówkami odpuszczając sobie komentarz na temat tego, że może się to dla niego źle skończyć, a dokładniej to dla jego tyłka. Głównie dlatego, że mój tyłek sam nie był w zbyt dobrym stanie po dzisiejszej nocy. Odwróciłem wzrok od wysokiego blondyna zawieszając go na Murasakibarze jaki wyglądał jakby odebrali mu całą radość życia. Robiło mi się go żal, ale przecież nie mogliśmy mu ulec. Zakaz na słodycze to zakaz kiedyś zrozumie, że to wszystko robione było dla jego dobra.

- Atsushi do cholery wyciągaj wszystkie słodycze jakie chowasz po kieszeniach, albo obiecuje że dzisiaj zakończysz swój marny żywot, a reszta wracać do treningu! Tetsuya mam nadzieję, że mogę na Ciebie liczyć i dalej będziesz pilnował Atsushiego – skinąłem delikatnie głową w momencie kiedy kolejny raz nożyczki poleciały w stronę fioletowo-włosego.

Tak z pewnością Akashi-kun przypilnuje Murasakibarę przez te dwie godziny.

* * *

- Ciężko, bo ciężko, ale jakoś udało nam się przetrwać te sześć dni z narzekaniami Atsushiego , rzucaniem nożyczkami przez Akashiego, nabijaniem się Kise z faktu, że Murasakibara-kun z zapuchniętym policzkiem wygląda jak chomik co oczywiście też zostawało karane nożyczkami przez kapitana. Po trzech dniach opuchlizna zeszła, jednak zakaz pozostał nadal, te cztery dni jakie musiał się jeszcze przemęczyć były jeszcze cięższe jeśli chodzi o pilnowanie ponad dwumetrowego nastolatka, który doszukiwał się wszelkich sposobów na jedzenie słodyczy. Właśnie skończyliśmy trening, a Akashi-kun zdenerwowany ciągłymi narzekaniami Murasakibary kazał właśnie naszej dwójce posprzątać całą salę gimnastyczną.

- Murasakibara-kun, proszę przestań marudzić o słodycze to Twój ostatni dzień, jutro będziesz mógł wrócić do ich jedzenia. Zajmij się teraz sprzątaniem – oznajmiłem zmywając mopem podłogę. Akashi-kun dziwnym trafem nie zniknął w swoim kantorku, a wyszedł z Sali oznajmiając że ma coś do załatwienia z dyrektorem.

- Kuro-chin kiedy ja naprawdę jestem głodny, zjadłbym jakiegoś batonika!~ – przerwałem na chwilę ścieranie podłogi i obejrzałem się na niego zaraz jednak postanawiając go ignorować. Może wtedy zajmie się w końcu sprzątaniem i będziemy mogli szybciej wrócić do domu.

Moje przypuszczenia okazały się jednak mylne, kiedy marudzenia nie podziałały bez najmniejszej obawy odłożył mopa pod ścianę biorąc mnie i podnosząc do góry. Najwyraźniej miał zamiar wywinąć się od sprzątania Sali. Co nie ukrywajmy mi osobiście przeszkadzało, bo nie chciałem wylądować na dywaniku u Akashiego na półtoragodzinnym kazaniu.

- Atsushi-kun proszę puść mnie musimy posprzątać salę na przyjemności będzie czas później.

- Kuro-chin kiedy ja chcę teraz! – jęknął, a ja już doskonale wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, wydałem z siebie jednak jedynie ciche westchnienie. Spotykaliśmy się od pół roku, więc zdążyłem przez ten czas dowiedzieć się, że opieranie się Murasakibarze nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Był wyższy, silniejszy i jak coś chciał, to to dostawał. Nie marnowałem więc czasu na zbędne opieranie się i usiadłem na materacach jakich egzystencja na Sali gimnastycznej zastanawiała mnie od dobrego roku. Spojrzałem w górę próbując w promieniach słonecznych dostrzec twarz mojego wielkoluda jednak szybko z tego zrezygnowałem dla zdrowia mojego karku, dla jakiego poświęcił się sam Murasakibara-kun jaki już po chwili pochylił się delikatnie muskając moje wargi swoimi. Minęła dobra chwila kiedy zacząłem odwzajemniać pocałunki jeszcze nie do końca świadom do czego to wszystko zmierza. Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę chyba dopiero wtedy kiedy leżałem już na materacach bez koszulki w samej bieliźnie, a mój oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył dokładnie w momencie kiedy Atsushi dłonią zajmował się moim kroczem, czyli jednak. Jeszcze chwilę temu nie przypuszczałem, że Murasakibara-kun byłby zdolny do robienia takich rzeczy na Sali gimnastycznej gdzie mógł nas ktoś przyłapać. Gorzej dla nas jeśli tym kimś będzie Akashi-kun, a jeśli wejdzie wraz z jakimś nauczycielem. Będziemy trupami wydalonymi ze szkoły za gorszenie innych uczniów.

- Murasakibara-kun czy musimy robić tego typu rzeczy właśnie tutaj. Wiesz doskonale, jakie to może mieć konsekwencje, a także wiązać się z poważnym zagrożeniem dla naszego życia.

- Kuro-chin przestań narzekać i skup się na czerpaniu przyjemności. Konsekwencjami będziemy przejmować się później.

Powstrzymując kolejne ostrzeżenia padające z moich ust zamknął mi je mocnym i stanowczym pocałunkiem. Pozbył się ze mnie przy okazji reszty niepotrzebnych w takich sytuacjach ubrań – czyli jednym słowem wszystkiego – co wprawiło mnie w zażenowanie i chyba nawet się zarumieniłem, a to już w moim wypadku należało do niecodzienności i najlepiej takie ekscesy zapisywać w kalendarzach. Przewrócił mnie na plecy unosząc biodra do góry i muskając delikatnie po karku. Z moich ust wydostał się zduszony jęk kiedy ni stąd ni zowąd wszedł we mnie mocno bez najmniejszego przygotowania sugerując mi tym samym, że nie ma czasu na zbyt długie bawienie się w tego typu rzeczy. Jeśli chodziło o łóżko Murasakibara-kun zawsze przypominał Akashiego i pokazywał swój charakter prawdziwy charakter, jaki na co dzień ukrywał. Przyciskałem mocno dłonie do ust żeby w takowy sposób zagłuszyć swoje jęki, jakie moim skromnym zdaniem nie miały prawa zaistnieć. Nie w takim miejscu, ktoś mógł nas w końcu usłyszeć, a zaraz potem też zauważyć. Odchyliłem głowę delikatnie w tył z głośniejszym westchnieniem kiedy wsunął się nieco mocniej niż zwykle, a oczy zaszły mgiełka przyjemności sprawiając, że kompletnie traciłem świadomość ze światem i tak jak mi kazał Murasakibara-kun zajmując się czerpaniem przyjemności z tego co z nim robiłem.

- Akashicchi nie ma mowy, zgłaszam sprzeciw nie przeskrobałem dzisiaj niczego, żeby mieć wymierzoną karę! – ten piskliwy głos rozpoznałbym wszędzie, jednak fakt że zajęty byłem innymi rzeczami nie miałem czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, czy mi się przesłyszało, czy rzeczywiście za chwilę tutaj wejdą zauważając mnie i Murasakibarę. Oparłem się policzkiem o materac wpatrując w drzwi Sali gimnastycznej jakie gwałtownie się rozsunęły, a zaraz potem wkroczył przez nie Akashi-kun ciągnący Kise za sweter mundurka prosto do swojego gabinetu, taki miał przynajmniej zamiar bo gdy tylko przekroczyli próg Sali stanęli jak wryci wpatrując się w – jak się domyślam, a o to nie trudno – to co ja wyczyniałem z Murasakibarą.

- K-Kukokocchi i Murasakibaracchi czy oni…

Akashi najwyraźniej postanowił przerwać widowisko blondynowi mamrocząc, że z nami policzy się później i da nam możliwość skończenia. Marudząc do Kise, że ma przestać się tym tak ekscytować bo to on ma zamiar doprowadzić go do wzwodu zamknęli się w kantorku nie przejmując się naszą obecnością. No pięknie, musiałem dowiedzieć się w taki sposób, że kapitan zabawia się z modelem. Za to od jutra nie będę miał życia jeśli chodzi o Kise-kuna bo będzie skakał dookoła mnie marudząc, że wiedział i wypytywał o inne niezbyt dające się opowiadać szczegóły z mojego życia. Murasakibara wbił mocno paznokcie w moje o wiele mniejsze od swoich biodra przyspieszając ruchy i sprawiając, że na Sali roznosiły się dźwięki ocierających się o siebie ciał i moich cichych stęknięć i jęków. Jeszcze tylko kilka ruchów i po Sali rozszedł się mój głośny jęk, jaki skutecznie zagłuszył dźwięki wydostające się z kantorka. Murasakibara-kun wykonał jeszcze kilka mocnych ruchów samemu osiągając spełnienie, w moim wnętrzu. No pięknie nie dość, że będziemy musieli zmywać podłogę i materace na Sali to jeszcze będę musiał się umyć przed powrotem do domu.

- Kuro-chin, myślisz że Akachin będzie zły za to co tutaj robiliśmy – Murasakibara-kun wyglądał jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że ktoś nas obserwował. Mało tego nagle po wszystkim z powrotem zamienił się w duże dziecko, z tą różnicą że przez jakiś czas nie będę musiał słuchać o jego potrzebach cukrowych. Podniosłem się z trudem na drżących nogach naciągając na siebie podkoszulek i bieliznę wraz z krótkimi spodenkami uważając, że muszę przez chwilę odpocząć aby zabrać się za posprzątanie Sali gimnastycznej. Zrobiłem kilka kroków upewniając się, że mimo wszystko jestem jeszcze w stanie chodzić

- Murasakibara-kun, obawiam się że teraz musimy wysprzątać tą salę na błysk słysząc jęki Kise-kuna za ścianą. Akashi-kun nam nie odpuści. – spojrzałem na nastolatka jaki przykładał palec do ust ssąc go, co w takiej sytuacji kojarzyło się dość prowokacyjnie więc szybko odwróciłem wzrok gdzieś w bok. – bierz mopa Atsushi-kun im szybciej się z tym uwiniemy tym dla nas lepiej. Może do jutra Akashi zapomni o tym, że musi nam udzielić kazania...

* * *

Dzień ósmy nie przyniósł żadnych nowych rewelacji poza tym, że nie byłem w zbytnim stanie się ruszyć. Jednak lekcje i trening zachęcały do tego, żebym to zrobił. Mało tego Murasakibara już od samego rana skakał prosząc, żeby w drodze do szkoły iść po słodycze jakie od dzisiaj mógł z powrotem konsumować. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego stając na łóżku i podnosząc jego fioletową grzywkę do góry, aby delikatnie wargami musnąć jego czoło i chociaż trochę go w ten sposób ostudzić.

- Murasakibara-kun owszem od dzisiaj możesz jeść je normalnie, jednak proszę abyś jednak chociaż trochę je ograniczył dlatego, że nie chcemy przecież abyś znowu musiał przeżywać taki tydzień tortur – zamilkł wpatrując się we mnie fioletowymi tęczówkami od tego czasu uważnie obserwując jak wykonuje wszystkie poranne czynności. Ledwo je skończyłem, a wraz z torbą zostałem zaciągnięty do szkoły po drodze oczywiście tracąc piętnaście minut na zakupienie mnóstwa słodyczy.

- Kurokocchi! Wiedziałem, ale Ty cały czas milczałeś nie chcąc się przyznać! – Kise rzucił się prawie na mnie na korytarzu przecierając dłonią oczy i mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego odciągnięty zaraz za kołnierz przez samego kapitana jaki spojrzał na mnie i zajadającego się żelkami Murasakibarę.

- Ryota, jeśli się nie uspokoisz będziesz chodził na smyczy na jakiej osobiście będę Cię prowadzał, a wasza dwójka po treningu widzę was w moim kantorku mamy do pogadania odnośnie tego co wyrabiacie na MOJEJ Sali gimnastycznej.

- Aka-chin ten jeden raz mógłbyś nam odpuścić sam robisz nie lepsze rzeczy z Ki-chinem! – Murasakibara chyba właśnie rozpętał wojnę, bo na czole Akashiego zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować żyłka. Nie dopuszczający się jednak morderstw poza salą kapitan odchrząknął jedynie cicho starając się chyba w ten sposób ukryć zażenowanie całą tą sytuacją.

- Dobra, tym razem wam odpuszczę, ale to ma być ostatni raz – odwracając się na pięcie opuścił nas ciągnąc za sobą Kise. Murasakibara podniósł mnie wysoko do góry obserwując uważnie moją obojętną twarz. – Kuro-chin myślisz, że nam się oberwie?

- Myślę, że tym razem Akashi-kun nam odpuści, jednak proszę żebyś następnym razem opanował swoje rządze. – jakoś udało mi się zejść na ziemię i otrzepałem swoje ubranie, jednak Murasakibara-kun pocałował mnie w nos oblizując go czubkiem języka.

- Smakujesz jak żelki Kuro-chin.

- Nic dziwnego, przed chwilą je jadłeś Murasakibara-kun – oznajmiłem błyskotliwie. Mimo jego chwilowych udziwnień i tego, że potrafił wpakować nas w poważne kłopoty mogłem śmiało stwierdzić że naprawdę kochałem tego człowieka.


End file.
